Labeled: A Veruca Story
by sparklingblade
Summary: Veruca decides that she'd had enough. Things are going to get ugly for the people of Hillridge Junior High!
1. This Is A Resolution

LABELED: A Veruca Story  
  
Author: sparklingblade  
  
Copyright Info: I don't own any of the characters. I wish I owned Lizzie and Kate though. LOL. Read + Review! :D  
  
__________________________________  
  
They're laughing again.  
  
I pretend not to hear, but there's no denying that their harsh words and nonstop jokes were meant for me. Everyday I look in the mirror and ask myself, what is wrong with me? Am I not likeable? Why do they keep on doing rude things to me? What?  
  
The answer is simple.  
  
I, Veruca Albano, am a geek. Geeky Veruca. Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?  
  
It's a way of life, it's just how things are. I have a loving family - my dad's a stock broker, my mom's a writer for the local paper, and my younger brother David's an angel - I have excellent grades, I have a good set of friends, and I feel contented. I'm nice and kind, and certainly have not done any harm to my peers. I may be naïve in some ways, but the bottomline is I am nice.  
  
Of course in junior high, snobbies rule and nice = geek.  
  
Labels.. don't we always get these? Take Hillridge Junior High for example: Kate, snobby cheerleader; Gordo - social outcast; Miranda - rebel chick; Claire - Kate's equally snobby friend; Ethan - dumb jock; Parker - weird freak; and Larry's just like me - heck, they even called me the Female Larry - a geek.  
  
And then there's Lizzie. Ditzy Lizzie.  
  
I heard her several times call herself a "loser". I'd rather call her dumb. Really, this girl doesn't know how good she has it. She has a good family, has good grades, has nice friends. Of course, she's totally oblivious to the fact that Gordo likes her as more than a friend, which makes me want to beat the pulp out of her.  
  
Hey, maybe I will.  
  
In fact, I think it's time for a little pay back. Geeky little Veruca Albano's going to stand up to all these people. Only, I'm going to make sure they won't be able to stand up and fight back.  
  
Maybe.  
  
__________________________________ If I get some good reviews and people want me to continue, then I'll do so.  
  
So please, read and review! Thanks! :D 


	2. Cheer As If No One's Watching

LABELED: A VERUCA STORY Author's Note: Thanks so much for your positive reviews, I really appreciate them. Anyways, starting from this chapter up to the next couple, Veruca's point of views will be centered on a certain person per chapter. Once all point of views are done, the succeeding chapters will focus on the things Veruca will do once she's really, really, fed up - and once she stars taking action.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
Chapter 2: Cheer As If No One's Watching  
  
Disbelief.  
  
That's the first thing I felt when I saw her on her way to class this morning. It was early, still about an hour and a half before the schoolday started. Surprisingly she was on her way and for some reason, she wasn't as composed as she usually is.  
  
I attempt to greet her.  
  
"Good Morning Kate," I said as I kept up with her pace. We were nearing the school gates now. She looked at me and sighed. "Yeah, morning."  
  
She sped up a bit and before I knew it, she had disappeared down the hall.  
  
The school was still quiet except for the sounds of the janitor mopping the floor, and some other eighth graders who were there early to set up the banners for the lock-out this Saturday. Annually Hillridge has a weekend lock-out, in an effort to bring closer the students. It's compulsory and I hate it; I dread it this year the same way I dreaded it last year.  
  
"Hey Veruca." I spun around to see Kate looking at me. "Come here."  
  
Come where? And why do I have to be the one to come to her? She's the one who asked. But I conceded.  
  
She smiled at me sheepishly. "I'm kinda scared of being alone," she revealed. "The other cheerleaders aren't here yet. and I really need to go to the bathroom."  
  
Kate's afraid of being alone? Interesting. "Okay, come on."  
  
We headed to the girls room where I found out that the thing Kate really needed to do was put on makeup.  
  
"So, why you here so early?"  
  
With a bored expression on my face, I just told her the truth. "I always go here early."  
  
"Oh," she muttered. After a few seconds of looking in the mirror and making sure she looked pretty, Kate asked me to go with her to the gym.  
  
Kate and me, in the gym? No kidding. I knew what we were in for: she'd practice her cheerleading while I watch her, since she was afraid of being alone. Yet another classic example of a slave following her master, only this time instead of slums the setting was a modern-day , colorful, aint- the-popular-people-have-it-all junior high.  
  
What choice did I have? I did have nothing better to do. Besides, I found the idea quite interesting.  
  
At the gym, she was doing her routines and asked me if she was doing okay. I told her yes she was, because she really was doing good. No surprise why she's the cheerleading captain.  
  
We had bits of chitchat for the next forty-five minutes and in those times I discovered that Kate wasn't so bad once she's not with her she-beasts.  
  
Which was of course the exact thing I found out the minute Claire went inside the gym.  
  
She dropped the bag she was holding the second she saw me. "What are you doing here?" she said, her eyebrows suddenly pointing up, her eyes becoming smaller into slits. "This is a loser-free zone."  
  
As I had predicted, Kate chimed in. "Yeah, Ve-crook-ah. Get out," she said, not looking at me. I could tell she had a tinge of guilt in her tone. Typical.  
  
"Do not tell me you have spent the entire time you were her with her," I heard Claire tell Kate on my way out.  
  
"Of course not, she appeared out of nowhere," Kate replied. "Definitely not. I wasn't with her."  
  
I wasn't with her.  
  
That's the last words I heard from Kate today. She wasn't screaming when she said that, and she wasn't talking to me,but I'm pretty sure the last thing I'll hear from her ever, whatever words those may be, would be said in a scream.  
  
I'm so sure.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~= Love it, hate it? Please review. 


	3. A Bulb Just Got Lit

LABELED: A Veruca Story Chapter Three: A Bulb Just Got Lit  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
There he goes again. He sashays - that's really the perfect term - on the hallway. There's no denying he has the looks, but it's not him that interests me. Nor is that the thing that interests me on him. I'll leave that to Kate, Miranda and Lizzie, who seem to be so transfixed on them they can't see the shallowness of it all. I mean, can't they just see? Ethan's not into them. Plain and simple.  
  
But then again, maybe not. As I go inside our literature class, where he sits behind me, I am greeted with his nod, matched with a smile and a polite greeting of "Morning, Veruca" once he's greeted all the others. Even with him, I notice I'm the last one to be greeted. Beats not being greeted at all? I think not.  
  
I let my eyes gaze on him, and I become lost in my thoughts as I nibbled my pencil. He's nice. He's good looking, as I've said earlier. He's a gentleman, and he's quite well-off.  
  
However, just like me and pretty much everyone around us, he's been labeled too. Ethan Craft, good looking dumb guy.  
  
In the same way that Kate is pretty and popular and that I am ugly and an outcast, Ethan Craft is a hunk and a jock. That's just how it is. Junior high expects us to act a certain way and that's how Ethan should act. Which why, even though I know he is not my type of guy, I like him. The one thing he has that all the others don't is that he doesn't have any pretensions.  
  
"Hey," he says, startling me. The period had just ended; I didn't notice the time. "Class's out." I take a look around and notice I'm the only one left, besides him of course.  
  
"Uh, thanks." I mustered, feeling slightly embarrassed. First, it was Kate basically telling me to get lost this morning in the gym when in fact she was the one who asked my company, and now, I've got Ethan making me late for second period, AND being the one to notice that I was absent-minded. Great.  
  
He smiles at me as I go on my way out. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
Before I could answer, Kate pulls him off to the other direction. He shrugs and manages to say, "Later" before I could even reply.  
  
The way I see it, Ethan's the person whose the most decent to me - he isn't a snob like Kate, nor is he kind of a fake like Lizzie. He's just him, which makes me think for a while.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, I won't include him in the plan.  
  
My eyebrows meet, and my mind is lost in deep thought.  
  
Scratch that. I *will* include him in the plan, for Ethan Craft has one thing that I have, that unintentionally, he's been using against me. His perfection. The other thing his label has that my label doesn't.  
  
My insecurities have flared up and my decision has been made. Probably if he doesn't allow Kate to cling to him every possible second, I would have reconsidered - a lot, but that's not happening. Nor will he have a chance ever.  
  
By association.  
  
I could harm someone by association, and just shrug it off as one of those, "I didn't want to, but I had to" type of things.  
  
Yeah, I thought as I sat in my Social studies class, where Ethan was too. It was the one class where most of the people in my list, in fact all of them - Kate, Lizzie, Miranda, Claire, Parker, Gordo, Larry, Danny - were with me. This mere fact even adds more fire to the fuel that is my plan.  
  
I take one good look at Ethan, who was busy studying the clouds outside the window.  
  
He doesn't even know he's going to get it. Pity.  
  
Oh, wait a minute. I don't have that.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~= Read+Review=Thanks! Ü 


	4. She Who Lives In The Shadow Of Another

Chapter Four: She Who Lives In The Shadow Of Another  
  
=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=! =!=  
  
Vaminos.  
  
That means 'come with me' in Spanish, and a lot of times I've heard her say it. An expression that comes loosely out of her mouth whenever she's with her friends.  
  
Whatever.  
  
That's another expression she uses from time to time, but there's another girl who uses that like it's a requirement for daily living - like she'd die without it.  
  
Miranda and Claire use these expressions, but to me, if we're going to talk about expressions, well, they have never fully expressed themselves at all. They have always been in the shadows of Lizzie and Kate, respectively.  
  
I can't recall an instance where they really stood up for what they believed in. Sure, Claire once dared to bump off Kate from cheerleading captain and reigned for a while, but I'm sure after that incident and what happened after, she won't be making any similar plans in the future.  
  
Miranda, on the other hand, may sometimes fight with Lizzie but almost always it's her that runs to her and ask for forgiveness; for Lizzie to take her back as a friend.  
  
Now that I think more about it, those two sicken me.  
  
If there's one thing I hate other than being labeled, it's people trying to blend in with others by being their shadows, oblivious to the fact that everyone knows they just want to be that person. Except maybe that person, because how one can live knowing that fact is beyond me.  
  
My literature class has just finished and I'm off to study hall. Those two share the period with me, but it's always just Miranda who I catch at the library. Claire usually uses that time for cheerleading practice.  
  
As I headed to my usual spot at the corner of the library, I began to look around. It was only a matter of time before Miranda would come in, put her headphones on, and read the latest fanzine that she always has in her bag.  
  
My heart stopped still. Claire actually walked into the library. There were many tables left, but she chose to sit in the table across mine. She was facing me and I was facing her. It doesn't take a genius to know that it was intentional, and what was coming next.  
  
"Hey, fatso." She said loudly. "Aren't you supposed to be in a pigpen or something?"  
  
Random kids laughed and I felt my cheeks burn. I just ignored and her and pretended not to hear anything, which is the usual thing I do.  
  
"Hey Claire," I heard someone behind me say. "Leave Veruca alone. Go find a brain."  
  
It was Miranda.  
  
Claire snickered and muttered some insults under her breath before finally opening her book, proceeding to do some unfinished homework.  
  
Miranda took a seat beside me. "Hey, don't mind Claire."  
  
I smiled weakly at her. "Thanks."  
  
"Sure no problem," she said, before brining out her MP3 player. In a matter of seconds she was lost in Britney-land.  
  
Claire obviously is in the list. Miranda was in there initially, but what she did now I'm forced to re-think my decision.  
  
Could she be off my plan? I pondered.  
  
I look at her as she's reading her magazine - it was something named M, I think, with Aaron Carter on the cover - her eyes were so transfixed on it.  
  
She takes her headphones off for a few seconds. "Do you know I was in one of Aaron's videos?" she asks me, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that was cool." I lied. I've seen it once, maybe twice, and all I can say is it sucked. I don't like Aaron Carter much but that video made me hate him even more. That, and the fact that Lizzie, Miranda, and even Gordo and Lizzie's kid brother were in it.  
  
She puts her headphones back on.  
  
No, she can't be off the list.  
  
I hate people who can't find their own voice. Kate and Claire are full of it, but unfortunately it's the hatred kind of voice. But still, they do have it. Miranda, on the other hand, doesn't. She just keeps on agreeing with what Lizzie says, not even bothering to think. I'm sure she wants to be exactly like Lizzie - if not be Lizzie herself.  
  
Miranda Sanchez is definitely on my list. Wonder how I'll say Vaminos to her.  
  
=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=! =!= Author's Note: The next chapters will be Veruca's point of views on Larry, Parker, Danny, Gordo, and finally Lizzie. Those should cover Chapters 5-7, then Chapters 8 and 9 would be what would happen on the lock-out. I don't know whether to end with 9 or 10 chapters, we'll see.  
  
Anyways, thanks for the reviews! :D =!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=! =!= 


	5. Gentle Pain is the Greatest Invention of...

Chapter Five: Gentle Pain is the Greatest Invention of All Time  
  
The bell has rung, and the period is over.  
  
I made a mental check-up of what has progressed this morning. I've encountered Kate in the gym, Ethan in first period literature, and Miranda and Claire in second period.  
  
It's now third period, time for my social studies class, which can only mean one thing. My mind will wander to him next.  
  
As usual he comes in a bit late; he takes such a long time to grab and stuff things into his locker.  
  
"Mr. Gordon," Mr. Dig was saying. "Nice of you to join us.:"  
  
He put on a sheepish smile and took his usual seat in the front, dead on center, right before me.  
  
For some reason, seeing that smile, I felt tingly inside. I brush it off.  
  
Mr. Dig cleared his throat. "Does anyone know what the best invention in the world is?"  
  
Larry's voice screeched from behind me. "Easy, that would be the virtual- apex holder that's proven to be acid-resistant by Dr. William K. Strauss."  
  
"As if." Kate said from the other corner. "Like that's really worth anything? It would be the mirror of course, or maybe the dermatologist- approved new makeup line which, by the way, I am SO getting at the mall later."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Kate can be so shallow, and Larry could be so. Larry. A geek like me.  
  
Gordo raised his hand. "As much as I want to answer this honestly, I think I know the answer you're really looking for."  
  
Mr. Dig seemed impressed. "Continue."  
  
"The pop quiz?" he beamed.  
  
Mr. Dig was smiling widely. "Wow, Mr. Gordon, I really don't give you enough credit!" He looked at everyone. "And yes, the pop quiz is the greatest invention of all time. Clear your desks!"  
  
The class groaned, with the notable exception of me, Larry, and Gordo.  
  
Now that I think about it, it's kind of funny. Gordo IS a geek. Sure, in Kate-view he is one, but no one really sees him as one. He maybe a bit of a loser; a few steps higher than me in the social ladder. Or at least, that's what the school has labeled him as.  
  
I take the test which is relatively easy, and I finish in about seven perfectly calculated minutes. I hand over my paper to Mr. Dig and he tells me to go back to my seat, I can't leave yet because had a lecture coming after the test.  
  
I sit down and I can't help but think of Gordo, since he was just right before me. What would make him be on the list? I try hard to come up with the answer but it didn't take long.  
  
He's a coward. A cute coward, but a coward nonetheless.  
  
Everyone knows how much he likes Lizzie, except Miss Dumb herself. And what's up with Gordo not telling her? Is he some kind of freak, afraid of rejection? If he joined Fear Factor, would his fear be telling his feelings?  
  
I glance up and find him over at Mr. Dig's table, handing him his paper. He smiles and retreats back to his seat.  
  
What was coming next was totally something I didn't expect.  
  
He turned around and talked to me.  
  
"So Veruca," he began. "How did you find the test?"  
  
I felt weak for some reason I didn't know. It took me a long time before I managed to answer. "It was easy."  
  
"Cool. I always knew you were smart - "  
  
Wow. He called me smart. That's the first compliment I've heard since eighth grade started. Could it be. Nah. There is no way I am finding Gordo's compliment cute, much less something important.  
  
But with my usual psycho-analysis mode I take a moment to pause. If David Gordon stars to make me fall in love with him - because, even if I am a geek and a loser, I am still a girl, and Gordo's very charming - there's no way he'll be in the list. Heck, maybe there won't be a list after all.  
  
Suddenly it dawned to me, he wasn't quite finished yet.  
  
"- just like Lizzie."  
  
With that, he turned around.  
  
It took seconds for me to analyze his last words and put on a fake smile. "Yeah."  
  
My heart started beating faster.  
  
Just like Lizzie. JUST LIKE LIZZIE?!?! Did he just say that to me??  
  
Forget all my other thoughts. Gordo's definitely on the plan.  
  
==================================================== Thanks for the reviews. I am trying to make this story good, and I hope I'm not failing your expectations. 


	6. Be Glad to Feel Safe Even for Just Now

Chapter Six: Be Glad to Feel Safe Even Just For Now  
  
What exactly are apologies supposed to do?  
  
This is the question I ask myself as I saw Larry doing so to Kate. He tripped and bits of the ice cream he was licking came flying down Kate's skirt. She was screaming at him and all he could do was apologize. Claire would have none of this and threw her crème puffs directly to Larry's face, and the other kids laughed.  
  
Is an apology supposed to appease the other person? Or is it now, just something we do on reflex, like we're required to do it? Out of randomness, out of pity, out of fear?  
  
A few minutes more and the whole Kate-Larry scene is over. Claire and Kate smile happily retreating back to their tables, glad they've proven their "queen" status once gain. Larry on the other hand wipes his face with his shirt as he scoots over to our usual table, with our Dwarflord club members there.  
  
He began talking to the others about the latest in game strategies and I could only roll my eyes. It was typical Larry - he doesn't want to talk about any of the embarrassing moments that happened to him. He quickly changes subjects. And besides, Dwarflord was so last year, even a she-geek like me knew that.  
  
But that wasn't important. I was busy coming up with my plan, and the people who are going to be on the list. That, and the fact that I just got rejected, although unknowingly, by Gordo. It hurt. Really hurt.  
  
Larry interrupts my thoughts. "Hey, Veruca, you seem spaced out. You OK?"  
  
I smiled weakly as I took a look at him. "Yeah."  
  
He was going to speak some more but then this high screechy voice comes from behind. "HEY GUYS!" It's not that her voice is irritating, it's just.. LOUD.  
  
"So what's up?" she asked as she took a seat beside Larry. "Got the game thing figured out yet?"  
  
Larry sighed. "Not yet, Parker. I can't seem to make it work."  
  
"Crud," Parker said. "Well, you will," she said as she took a bite of her sandwich, smiling happily. For all the weirdness attached to that girl, I can only wonder where the cheerfulness in her voice comes from.  
  
Parker the freak and Larry the geek being watched by Veruca, the she-geek. Oh, the wonderful lives we lead. I hate it.  
  
That leads me to think. Are Larry and Parker even on my list? Not because they're my, um.. friends? Okay, so they're nice to me. But in no way am I going to rule them out just because of that. I'll have to think about it - they're on the safe list. For now.  
  
My mind goes wandering once again.  
  
I hate being labeled. I hate how the school works, and I hate how the world is so transfixed on itself it can't seem to notice the major flaw that's engulfing our society.  
  
Labeling. Stereotyping. Typecasting, even.  
  
In the little way that I can, I will put an end to it. Just for sweet Hillridge Junior High.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++ Please review! Chapter 7 is Lizzie, and 8-10 will be what Veruca does to them.. hehe :) 


End file.
